This invention relates to a light which functions as a puddle light when mounted in an external vehicle mirror, but which is removable for use as a flashlight.
Vehicles are becoming equipped with more and more optional features to provide additional benefits and features to the vehicle operator. As an example, external side view mirrors are often provided with lights which illuminate an area adjacent the mirror, such as the ground. These lights may be actuated whenever the door is opened, or when the door locks are opened by a remote entry system. The lights then illuminate the ground around the door such that the driver will have an illuminated area around the door to detect puddles, or other obstacles.
It is desirable to provide other options to the vehicle operator. One optional accessory that would be valuable is a flashlight. It has been proposed to provide flashlights in the interior of the vehicle, such as clipped to the visor, or associated with the rear view mirror. The known vehicle mounted flashlights have not performed any function other than a flashlight. Thus, the operator may at some time remove the flashlight and not returned it to its mounted position. These optional flashlights provide no function other than that provided by the typical store bought flashlight. Thus, the operator does not have any reason to return them to their mounted location. The flashlights may thus not be returned and are quickly lost, etc.